


Of awkward misunderstandings and almost crushes.

by SilverInStars



Series: G-dragon/Kyuhyun (G-Kyu) [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Background Character Death, Crack Relationships, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mystery, Possible smut, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, stalker problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had to get caught doing weird shit, did it have to be by a member of his biggest rival group?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm83197](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm83197/gifts).



Jiyong’s fingers sped over the screen of his phone rapidly, a slight smirk on his face. Seungri, their little maknae was trying to convince Jiyong to join him to go clubbing during the weekend. He had this weird theory that in gratitude of Jiyong’s perfect mix of ‘sassy coldness’ and magnetic charm’(Seungri’s words) the meeker women stayed away from them without Seungri getting slapped in the process of scouting for the more adventurous ones.  
  
His maknae always exasperated him, nevertheless there was something about Seungri’s bullheadedness that made him lovable. Jiyong rounded another corner of the third floor of the KBS broadcasting building. He had arrived at eight in the morning to shoot a radio show YG had insisted he participate in. YG was bothered about the younger groups coming in and encouraged (or rather forced) the Bigbang members to break their hiatus from the variety world.  
  
Seungri was in the building now as well. He was doing some type of hosting event. While the rest of them shied away from interviews and the like, Lee Seunghyun was the only one who got a stage orgasm from having a camera pointed in his face. Jiyong’s eyes darted away from his phone, he took Seungri’s slow ass typing as a chance to search for any glimpse of the maknae. 

  
_Yah where are you?_  
  
_On the third floor hyung._  
  
_I’m on the third floor too. I don’t see you._  
  
_Are you getting old hyung?_  
  
Jiyong rolled his eyes, only Seungri could get away with teasing him. He probably let their maknae get away with a little _too much_. A flash of yellow caught his eye and Jiyong pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. He knew that hoody, it was the same one he had gifted Seungri when they went to Singapore last winter. The maknae had his back to him and his head was low with the hood drawn over it.  
  
Jiyong grinned, maybe he would bully the maknae a little for taunting him. He walked towards Seungri dodging the PD-nim’s milling about. He didn’t give the youngest member a chance to realize he was behind him and slung his arm around the slightly taller man’s neck, pulling him into a well-practiced headlock.  
  
“Yah! Who do you think you’re calling old?”  
  
Seungri struggled as Jiyong predicted and his hood fell off in the process revealing a head full of brown locks. Jiyong frowned, had Seungri dyed his hair again? When Jiyong had seen him in the morning his hair was an old man’s white. Now it was a light shade of brown that felt soft as the strands brushed against Jiyong’s arm.  
  
“Could you let me go please?”  
  
That was definitely not the maknae’s voice. This one was lower, with a slight husky edge. It send shivers down Jiyong’s spine, which Seungri’s definitely did _not_ do. He loosened his arm immediately and stepped back unable to school the flush off his expression. Jiyong rarely got into embarrassing situations. Whether his luck or his careful nature aided him, he had come to take it for granted. The unknown man raised his head to massage his neck and Jiyong caught sight of his face.  
  
_Fuck no. Not Cho Kyuhyun._  
  
If he had to get caught doing weird shit, did it have to be by _a member of his biggest rival group._ Maybe he should have listened, when TOP hyung was informing him of his horoscope reading over their morning coffee. Jiyong always accounted it to useless drivel. He would make sure to create an account on starseekers.com (a site TOP had referred the group) the minute he stepped back into his apartment.  
  
It especially didn’t help his case that he had discovered his bisexuality at twenty, when he had seen Kyuhyun’s face in one of Super Juniors promotional posters. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. Kyuhyun had still not said anything to him, the singer was just rubbing his neck. Jiyong watched the fingers spread over a pale expanse of skin and swallowed thickly. Only the thought of how it would not help his image one bit stopped him for taking an about-turn in the opposite direction.  
  
“Kwon Jiyong-ssi right?”  
  
It took Jiyong five seconds to recover from hearing one of his biggest fantasies utter his name. _He’s waiting for you to say something genius_ , his brain supplied and Jiyong prayed his expression did not reveal that his mind had gone completely blank.  
  
“Er yeah, sorry about that. I thought you were my maknae.”  
  
Kyuhyun gave him an unimpressed look and Jiyong’s words registered into his own mind,  
  
“I mean _the_ maknae. _Bigbang’s_ maknae. He has nothing to do with me personally.”  
  
Jiyong bit his tongue to keep it from spilling more nonsensical statements. Where had the swag people had told him he was gifted with from birth disappeared to?  
  
“I didn’t say he did Jiyong-ssi. Though it would be more advisable to be careful about whom you…accost in the future.”  
  
Kyuhyun’s tone was pleasant despite the tight smile stretched across his lips.  
  
Full and soft looking lips.

“I apologize,” Jiyong muttered belatedly, the words were foreign on his tongue and his awkwardness must have been visible because Kyuhyun’s expression softened, “It’s alright. I guess you didn’t really intend any harm.”  
  
Kyuhyun had to admit he had been caught off guard by the man in front of him. When he had been assaulted out of nowhere, he expected it to be one of his group members. Not G-dragon. In the silence that occupied the few seconds within which he nursed his neck, Kyuhyun had believed the man would give him a curt apology and then walk off. These thoughts were an effect of seeing the man completely shut down around anyone that was not his closest friends.  
  
He was proven wrong when instead Jiyong spoke more than two words. It was definitely an awkward attempt at apologizing. The man’s sunglasses covered his eyes but he could not hide the flush that had crept up to his ears. Kyuhyun’s eyes followed it with a certain fascination. Was this the side of himself that he hid, only showing it to those precious to him?  
  
Jiyong seemed to relax when Kyuhyun accepted his apology.  
  
He stuck out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you though.”  
  
Kyuhyun’s eyes went from the outstretched hand to G-dragon’s face.  
  
Jiyong’s confidence faltered a little, “Sorry, I guess I’ve been spending too much time abroad.”  
  
Before he could retract his hand, Kyuhyun reached out and took it. This wasn’t something he usually did, but he had a feeling that this moment, when he was meeting _Kwon Jiyong_ and not G-dragon would not come again.  
  
His hand was warm, the heat transferred from Jiyong’s hand to his. However, Jiyong was also absorbing Kyuhyun’s own heat through their connected palms- he could feel it. He let go and rubbed his palm on his jeans trying to get rid of the tingling feeling. He had heard numerous times that Kwon Jiyong had the ability to cause even a rock to acknowledge his presence (something about a showdown between GD and YG’s pet rock was also thrown into that story).  
  
Jiyong was sure his hand was on fire, or was that his face? Touching Kyuhyun felt like everything he imagined and more. It was just a crush. He just liked the man for his face and knew nothing about him. He repeated this to himself like a silent mantra hoping to would have the same effect as a cold shower. The baseball and old ladies trick wasn’t working.  
  
“Kyuhyun-ah! We’re going live in five minutes.”  
  
  
The writer-nim’s voice came both as Jiyong’s savior as well as an annoyance. The latter he refused to address.  
  
“Well, I have to go now so I guess this is goodbye.” Kyuhyun said, giving Jiyong another small smile.  
Jiyong licked his dry lips and nodded, “Yeah, have a good broadcast.”  
  
With nothing left to say Kyuhyun turned and walked away. Jiyong sighed watching the man’s retreating back. There was something a little regretful about those being the only words he said to his almost crush of seven years.  
  
“Kyuhyun-ssi?” Jiyong called out. He didn’t really know what he was going to say, he just couldn’t leave it at this.  
  
Kyuhyun stopped when he heard his name being called. Curious as to what GD wanted he turned back with a questioning, “Yeah?”  
  
“I’ll see you around?” Jiyong wasn’t sure what he hoped from that question. It had to be strange coming from a man you met few minutes ago.  
  
Kyuhyun just gave him another one of his heart stopping smiles,  
  
“I’ll see you around.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun’s foot tapped impatiently on the ground. His stage coordinator was ten minutes late. The woman had requested he be here by two and his phone told him that it was fifteen minutes past now. Kyuhyun had tried to amuse himself by discretely watching Kwon Jiyong, who had entered the café five minutes into those fifteen.  
  
The café was a private, high end place where you needed to be on personal terms with the owner to get in. Kyuhyun was lucky enough to meet him online.  
  
Gaming Id: SnakePants45.  
  
Thankfully, his taste in interior decoration was much better than his naming sense. The place was warm and cozy with a few patrons lounging around in comfort. GD would have probably caught sight of Kyuhyun as well had he not been attentive to his conversation with the woman seated across him.  
  
A conversation that was not going well, if the way he kept furrowing his brow indicated. Even though this was just a café with very few patrons, Jiyong was dressed to walk the runway. A black fur jacket covered his slim shoulders, combined with a white printed shirt and a pair of pink skinny jeans.  
  
The woman he was arguing with sighed and then reached out to place her hand on top of GD’s. Jiyong smiled thinly and then slipped his own out from under hers. Was it a blind date? Kyuhyun wondered.  
  
The warm vanilla scent of the cafe, spiced with cinnamon made Kyuhyun feel a little pleased about the thought that he had been right. Kwon Jiyong didn’t open up to just anyone. It was like moving up another level in a game. Kyuhyun mentally chided himself, what was he thinking while Jiyong looked like someone was forcing him to watch a video of Super Junior dressed up in drag.  
  
He shuddered at the memory.  
  
Select.  
  
Right click.  
  
Delete.  
  
_We’re safe now,_ his brain informed him.  
  
Kyuhyun shook his head. Kwon Jiyong had stood up now, and was making his way to the washrooms. The woman, clad in a short black one piece started to reapply her makeup. What would shock Kyuhyun for another month at least was when she stood up and walked to the entrance of the café.  
  
Was she ditching _G-dragon_?  
  
Was she _crazy_?  
  
Kim Heechul was the craziest person Kyuhyun had ever met, but he was sure that even his Frozen merchandise obsessed hyung would understand the absolute improbability of someone ditching G-freaking-dragon.  
  
A waiter stopped her on her way out and Kyuhuyn barely caught the woman’s reply, “Kwon Jiyong will pay for me.”  
  
Pause right there.  
  
So the woman had escaped from a mental hospital. That explained a lot. She sashayed out of the café clutching her cream colored purse. Kyuhyun really despised people who took another’s money for granted. Jiyong had barely ordered one coffee, while this classy lady (insert sarcasm) had gone with more than half the menu.  
  
Jiyong came out a few minutes later. Kyuhyun anticipated anger, or even small tantrum. Wasn’t that how diva’s usually reacted? Instead Jiyong just sighed at the empty table and handed the waiter his card.  
  
Kyuhyun’s phone rang pulling his out of his discrete staring- er..looking- let’s go with watching.  
  
“Kyuhyun-ah, noona is really sorry. I had to drop my baby at my sister’s and then I got stuck in the worst traffic ever. I don’t think I’ll be able to make it.”  
  
Kyuhyun looked at Jiyong thoughtfully as the man left, his expression left Kyuhyun unsettled.  
  
“That’s fine Noona. In fact this works out perfectly.”  
  
He grabbed his jacket and rushed out to catch up with the object of his attention.  
  
The weather was cold with a gust of wind biting against his cheeks.  
  
What would he even say,  
  
‘ _Hey, so I’ve been watching you for the last twenty minutes and can I say that woman was just a bitch,’_ sounded weird.  
  
Kyuhyun walked down the street he had seen Jiyong disappear down. He was engrossed in his own mind, so when a hand reached out to grab him by his collar and pull him into an alley Kyuhyun’s first thought was:  
  
_I really need to get Kangin hyung to teach me self-defense._  
  
He was a little startled to see Jiyong’s face inches away from his own. Was it just him or were the two of them getting into too many compromising positions lately?  
  
“Who the fuck are you asshole and why are you following me?”  
  
Kyuhyun suddenly understood why G-dragon didn’t think he needed to bring a bodyguard with him when he roamed the streets. The man’s body was pressed against his and Kyuhyun could feel the contour of his abs though the thin material of their t-shirts.  
  
What was indefinitely more intimidating however, was the glare directed towards him, brown eyes darkening to a black from within pretty, kohl lined eyes. The expression definitely suited Jiyong, magnifying his sex appeal. Dry pink lips were licked and Kyuhyun felt a stirring in his stomach. Okay…maybe a little lower than that.  
  
A warning sound from Jiyong alerted Kyuhyun to man’s waiting question. He belatedly remembered the mask and sunglasses covering his face to ward off the cold, and any Sasaeng fans.  
  
Jiyong had his arms pinned to his sides, so Kyuhyun couldn’t reach up to remove them himself.  
  
“It’s me, Cho Kyuhyun. You can check.”  
  
His voice came out muffled and a lot lower than he intended. Jiyong threw him a suspicious look, but one hand came up and removed his glasses and then his mask. Kyuhyun tried to ignore the sensation of the rough fingers brushing across against his skin in almost a soft caress. It was still an unfamiliar touch.  
  
He watched with certain amusement as Jiyong’s eyes widened a fraction. There was something interesting in bringing out these unbidden emotions from the chic dragon’s face. Jiyong’s body froze over his and Kyuhyun could almost read his mind.  
  
_____  
  
_Not again_ , Jiyong thought looking at the man trapped under him. Did his Karma dislike him to the extent that right after a shitty date Seungri set up for him, he had to meet Kyuhyun again? The man’s hair was a little ruffled and his cheeks were pink hued from the cold. He was watching Jiyong with clear gaze that made him feel like he was naked under those eyes.  
  
His body woke up to the realization of who exactly he was pressed up against and Jiyong subconsciously moved closer. How could someone look so adorable and yet have such teasing eyes Jiyong would never understand. It had to be an absolute sin.  
  
Kyuhyun cleared his throat, causing Jiyong to flush and then step back.  
  
“Err..What are you doing here? I thought you were paparazzi or a stalker.”  
  
“I was in that café earlier actually.”  
  
Now Jiyong was a little mortified by the idea that Kyuhyun might have seen what had transpired. That damn woman was definitely not worth all this trouble.  
  
“Did you…”  
  
Kyuhyun saw the conflicted expression on the man’s face and decided to sympathize, “I got stood up too. I say it’s not worth bothering about.”  
  
Jiyong’s reaction to Kyuhyun’s words was definitely unprecedented. His expression darkened and he took another step into Kyuhyun’s personal space.  
  
“Don’t do that,” Jiyong muttered, his voice a little raspy. His eyes had darkened again, upper lids lowered and pupils dilated.  
  
Kyuhyun’s body was definitely not responding normally to this situation. Was being glared to death supposed to be this arousing?  
  
“W-what?” Kyuhyun winced at his tone. He needed to create more distance between him and Kwon Jiyong.  
  
“Don’t lie to please me.”  
  
Those words caused Kyuhyun look at Kwon Jiyong. _Properly_ look at him. The man’s eyes were red with exhaustion and despite the fact that it was just mid-afternoon, he looked like he was going to collapse on his feet. What tugged at Kyuhyun’s heart though was the almost unnoticeable desperation hidden behind that strong expression.  
  
For Kyuhyun to _understand._  
  
Kyuhyun’s eyes softened and he nodded, “I was waiting for my stage coordinator. She couldn’t make it, so I thought I’d see if you were okay.”  
  
Jiyong stepped back again, seemingly satisfied with Kyuhyun’s response.  
  
He pulled out a cigarette pack from his back pocket and was soon taking a drag from one of the white sticks. “This happens a lot. They can’t give me what I want and I can’t give them what they want.”  
  
Mysterious words he wouldn’t expect from the genius lyricist. Then again, he knew not to go based on his expectations anymore.  
  
“What is it that you want?” Kyuhyun asked curiously.  
  
Jiyong’s sad smile disarmed him,  
  
“Just a cure, to my loneliness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't plan a second chapter, but not there is one. Muahaha. Let me know if you want more :D
> 
> Bucket of thanks and cupcakes to @EchoBlue and @bookworm83197 for the lovely comments. This second chapter is dedicated to you.


	3. Chapter 3.

Kyuhyun didn’t know why he agreed.  
  
He blamed the cold weather.  
  
He blamed his late noona.  
  
He blamed Kwon Jiyong’s fucking smile.  
  
“Would..you like something to drink?”  
  
Jiyong was looking at Kyuhyun like he was an alien being sitting on his couch. Kyuhyun was sure he had good reason to as well. Earlier when Jiyong had said that he was heading home and invited Kyuhyun to come along, Kyuhyun was certain the man was just being polite. So why did he say yes?  
  
Didn’t all those RPG’s teach you anything? He asked himself.  
  
You never pick the route that takes you to G-dragon’s apartment.  
  
Holy lord of gaming: _He was in G-dragon’s apartment.  
  
Early realization, _ a little voice that sounded suspiciously like Eunhyuk snickered in his head.  
  
Jiyong handed him a cup of coffee that smelled all kinds of amazing and sat down on the other end of the couch. There was a silence of two minutes before Jiyong was suddenly leaning over Kyuhyun. The musky scent of his expensive perfume distracted Kyuhyun for a moment. W _as it normal for everything Jiyong owned to smell so damn good?_ He wondered.  
  
_That’s not the problem, is it?_ His brain supplied, and Kyuhyun grew flustered with the realization, “Umm..err..well..”  
  
Jiyong had shed the fur jacket once he got home and was now wearing only a white t-shirt with his skinny jeans. Kyuhyun could see the finely sculpted collar bones as the man semi crawled over his lap.  
  
“I just wanted the remote,” Jiyong said raising a brow and waving the device in front of Kyuhyun’s eyes.  
  
Kyuhyun just looked him with incredulous eyes, where was his sense of personal space?  
  
As if reading Kyuhyun’s thoughts Jiyong shrugged, “It was easier that way.”  
  
Something told Kyuhyun that it would be useless to refute with Jiyong at this point. The man just had an aura about him that said: my way or the highway.  
  
Jiyong switched on the television and some fashion program started playing. He just ‘tched’ and changed the channel. He flipped through each one with a speed any gamer would envy until he stopped on a program that seemed to satisfy him.  
  
Spongebob Squarepants.  
  
No, really.  
  
Over the noise of Patrick and Spongebob going about with their daily life under the sea, Kyuhyun started to relax. Jiyong’s living room was decorated with a lot of warm colors. The scent of sandalwood apread across the room originating from a tiny bowl of potpourri on his center table. This wasn’t too bad really.  
  
“Do you want to fuck?”  
  
Apparently he spoke too soon.  
  
“What?! I mean…huh?...”  
  
He caught sight of the tiny grin at the corner of Jiyong’s mouth and Kyuhyun frowned, the rapper was teasing him. He was mostly likely amused by Kyuhyun’s awkwardness.  
  
Well two could play at that game. Kyuhyun was the evil maknae after all.  
  
“What if I do?”  
  
\--  
  
Jiyong was stumped. He didn’t think Kyuhyun would throw the question back at him. Honestly he wasn’t entirely sure what made him ask it either. Just seeing the man act flustered around him gave Jiyong a certain sense of redemption. It was payback for how much Kyuhyun had unknowingly affected _him_ these past seven years.  
  
Even now, Jiyong wondered if Kyuhyun realized how much his mixed signals were driving the rapper crazy. Every time his hand tugged at his hair, Jiyong wanted to reach over reach over and grab those fingers with his own. Then he would tug Kyuhyun’s head back a little to reveal the temptation of the unmarked skin of his neck.  
  
Shit, wrong time for such thoughts.  
  
Jiyong crossed his legs to hide the reaction Kyuhyun’s words incited in him.  
  
His phone rang at the precise moment, pulling him away from what had the potential to be a very dangerous conversation. Jiyong grinned at his phone when he saw Taeyang’s name on it. His chingu had some type of sixth sense when Jiyong was digging a hole too deep for him to handle.  
  
“Auh, Youngbae-ah.”  
  
“ **Seungri said to tell you that he’s sorry.”**  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
Jiyong didn’t plan to be forthcoming since the maknae had practically forced him on that shitty date. Seungri tended to have a decent enough judgement when it came to matchmaking, yet somehow Jiyong always caught on the rough end of that deal. He was never really interested in going on blind dates in the first place. It just made it easier to get his members off his back.  
  
“We’re just worried about you.” Taeyang sighed. Jiyong could almost see the man furrowing his brows at the phone.  
  
“You don’t have to be.” Jiyong replied, pointedly looking away from Kyuhyun who had started staring at him again. He did that a lot Jiyong realized, when he thought Jiyong was not looking. Jiyong stretched back on the couch and lifted his shirt a little to splay his fingers across his abdomen. If he was being watched then he might as well give the other person something worth seeing.  
  
“ **The way you’ve been acting is not healthy.”**  
  
Jiyong watched Kyuhyun’s eyes trail down to the visible strip of tan skin.  
  
“When have I ever cared about that.”  
  
His gaze snapped up to meet Jiyong’s.  
  
Jiyong stilled wondering what the man would do.  
  
“ **That’s the problem Jiyong. You don’t care.”  
**  
‘ _Can I look around_?’ Kyuhyun mouthed finally. He was a little doe eyed, eyes darting around in Jiyong’s general area, but never resting on the man himself.  
  
Jiyong sighed, now he was being evaded. He shrugged out a ‘sure’ and Kyuhyun vanished from his sight.  
  
“I do care Youngbae-ah. Just not about the same things anymore.”  
  
“ **I would be glad, except that I’m worried what these other things are**.”  
  
Jiyong looked at the door through which Kyuhyun had disappeared.  
  
“Just things.”  
  
Jiyong knew Taeyang well enough to know that his friend was shaking his head at his phone.  
  
“ **Just call me tomorrow. Daesung wants company to the dentists. I’ve told him nothing’s going to happen, but he still thinks the man is going to murder him with a toothbrush**.”  
  
“Why do I have to go along?” Jiyong asked, pouting a little.  
  
“ **Because we went with you to get your cast when you broke your arm and thought the doctors were going to amputate it.”**  
  
Taeyang’s tone was dry since the man was used to the antics of his members.  
  
“Alright, alright. I’ll be there”  
  
“ **I’ll see you tomorrow then.** ”  
  
Jiyong tossed his phone to the side of the couch with a sigh. Taeyang was definitely a manipulative son of a bitch at times.  
  
That’s what Jiyong liked about him.  
  
He scrolled through his messages for a couple of moments. Most messages were from his mom asking if he had eaten lunch. Curious as to where Kyuhyun had gone, he got up to search for him.  
  
Jiyong’s apartment had one living room, two guest bedrooms each with their private bathrooms, a kitchen and his own bedroom all spread out over two floors. Not finding Kyuhyun in the guestrooms, he walked up the stairs to search for the man.  
  
Kyuhyun was standing in front of Jiyong’s bed looking at his wall. Jiyong raised a brow, was the singer meditating or something, he wondered.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
  
Kyuhyun turned around, an entirely startled look on his face.  
  
“Well..”  
  
“Yeah?” Jiyong asked stepping in closer.  
  
Kyuhyun looked down hesitating and then pointed to the lone image on the wall,  
  
“ _Why do you have a poster of me in your bedroom?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to all those who left me those wonderful comments and Kudos and that one anonymous comment-er who asked me to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

“ _Why do you have a poster of me in your bedroom?_ ”  
  
Jiyong wanted to play it cool. He wanted to say something swag, but instead the idea of Kyuhyun in his room rushed from his brain to his dick and what came out was,  
  
“ _Would you like to find out?_ ”  
  
Kyuhyun faltered looking unsure as Jiyong stalked towards him, slowly, like an animal cornering its prey.  
  
Jiyong watched Kyuhyun take a step backwards until his back was against the wall. He looked up at the taller man, then raked his eyes lewdly over Kyuhyun’s body undressing the man with his gaze.  
  
Kyuhyun raised a brow trying not to look too rattled,  
  
“Try me.”  
  
Jiyong smirked, he leaned forward till his lips were grazing against Kyuhyun’s ears.  
  
“I look at it almost every night.”  
  
As he whispered the words into Kyuhyun’s ear, his breath was damp and his voice rough. The words brushed erotically at the inside of the sensitized appendage.  
  
Kyuhyun looked at Jiyong with wide eyes his breath hitching,  
  
“I think about the expression you would make as I marked every fucking inch of your skin.”  
  
His wet, pink tongue darted out to lick the shell of Kyuhyun’s ear and then he blew gently on it.  
  
He rested his hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder letting him acknowledge the weight and then dragged his palm down, enjoying the feel of every inch it touched on the way.  
  
The heat from his palm was molten.  
  
Kyuhyun had his eyes shut and his lips parted to breathe under Jiyong’s ministrations.  
  
Jiyong drank in the sight before him. He snuck a finger under Kyuhyun’s shirt and traced the seams of the man’s jeans. The minty scent of Kyuhyun’s shampoo gave him a heady feeling.  
  
A hand shot out to grab his.  
  
“Don’t-”  
  
Jiyong looked at Kyuhyun confused. His mind was still hazy from the emotions Kyuhyun brought out in him.

Kyuhyun looked back at him with steady eyes. Eyes that pierced through him with a single gaze.  
  
“I won’t lie to you as asked. In return, don’t treat me like one of your fuck buddies. I won’t fall for shit like this.”  
  
Jiyong stepped back in shock. He had an incredulous look on his face,  
  
“Wha-“ he started to speak, but then he stepped back. His expression turned blank,  
  
“Alright. You know where the door is.”  
  
Then he left the room.  
  
Kyuhyun was still not certain what exactly had happened, or if anything happened at all. What he realized was that his words had made Jiyong shut down completely.  
  
The sad smile from before flashed in his mind. Had he made a mistake? He shook his head, no, he didn’t want to go down that road with Kwon Jiyong. As much as he had made the man close off now, he had a feeling that if he had slept with Jiyong the man would push him out completely once they were done.

He was being emotional. He knew it.  
  
He wanted to know the side of Jiyong that blushed easily.  
  
The side that watched Spongebob in Gucci boots.  
  
Jiyong was not in sight when Kyuhyun made his way back to the living room. Kyuhyun picked his jacket off the rack near the entrance. It would be awkward if he stayed any longer, especially if Jiyong was not around.  
  
The click sound of the lock as he closed the door behind him had a finality that Kyuhyun did not like.  
  
\--  
  
That’s why when Kyuhyun had a hundred pink gladioluses delivered to him the next week at the SM building he felt like he had been tricked. Eunhyuk and Donghae had hovered over it the entire day, either snickering when they saw Kyuhyun or throwing him knowing looks.  
  
The sender was anonymous.  
  
But Kyuhyun just knew.  
  
Heechul hyung just scowled at it grumbling about how the person needed their eyes checked of they were sending maknae flowers before him.  
  
Kyuhyun avoided the bouquet until his day was almost done.  
  
Until his members had left.  
  
Until his heart stopped pounding in his throat.  
  
‘ _Hey_  
  
_Sorry if my handwriting is terrible. I’m not used to writing notes. Well, the flowers are for you. That’s obvious I guess. I thought about what you said the other day. So I checked._  
  
_Gladiolus means strength of character, faithfulness and honor._  
  
_It’s not love I can admit that, so I didn’t send you roses._  
  
_Maybe friendship?_  
  
_You decide._ ’

His heart was back in his throat.  
  
Kyuhyun was not a romantic.  
  
_So I checked._  
  
Just that line made him think about Kwon Jiyong searching through the net, in those Gucci boots. Searching the meaning of flowers.  
  
For him.  
  
This is what brought him outside Jiyong’s apartment again. He was a nerdy gamer who cared more about his gaming score than his music awards.  
  
But Kwon Jiyong said friendship was okay.  
  
He said faithfulness and honor.

 _So it was okay._  
  
He would go at his own pace.  
  
He was startled however, to find Dong Youngbae aka Taeyang outside Jiyong’s door banging on the door like his life depended on it.  
  
“Kwon Jiyong! If you don’t open this door right now I’m going to break it down.” Taeyang yelled slamming his fist against the door.  
  
“What’s going on?” Kyuhyun asked feeling a little out of his depth.  
  
Taeyang’s eyes snapped to him and then widened when he saw who it was.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Kyuhyun ran his hand through his hair, “I’m here to meet Jiyong. We met last week. He brought me over.” He didn’t know why he felt the need to explain himself but Taeyang’s protective glare was not to be denied.  
  
“Fuck.” Taeyang cursed. “No wonder he’s locked himself inside.”  
  
“What?” Kyuhyun was more than a little confused.  
  
Taeyang barely glanced at him, “C’mon we’re going to have to jump in from the neighbor’s place.”  
  
Kyuhyun just followed him blindly. He didn’t know what was going on but if something had happened to Jiyong then he couldn’t waste his time around here trying to figure things out.  
  
Few minutes later they were standing in the balcony to Jiyong’s bedroom and Taeyang picked the lock to the window with an ease that was worrying. Did he do this a lot?  
  
Taeyang immediately rushed in. Jiyong was not in his bedroom, but it appeared that Taeyang had expected as much since he didn’t spare the room a glance. Kyuhyun followed him to a room that had been locked the last time Kyuhyun had toured the apartment.  
  
This time the door opened easily when Taeyang turned the knob.  
  
Kyuhyun froze when he saw what was inside.  
  
Sheet and sheets of music scores and compositions covered every inch of the room, covering it in a blanket of black and white.  
  
Taeyang started digging though the papers, he turned around and glared at Kyuhyun, “What are you doing standing around? Come and help.”  
  
Kyuhyun began wading though the papers as well. He was going to ask what they were searching for, but his blood chilled when he saw the familiar hand with bitten nails under the pile.  
  
Taeyang carried Jiyong like he weighed nothing and took the man to his bedroom. Kyuhyun could just stand silently to the side watching Jiyong’s still form in shock, while Taeyang made a call, most likely to Jiyong’s doctor.  
  
“W-What’s wrong with him?” Kyuhyun’s voice trembled, but in that moment he didn’t care.  
  
Taeyang looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, “This is how he gets when he’s inspired. He won’t eat or drink. He locks himself in that room and composes till he collapses. That shit about him being a genius is complete crap. He’s killing himself over it.”  
  
Kyuhyun was sure there was a lot he didn’t know about Jiyong.  
  
He had only met him twice.

Taeyang’s expression was distrustful when he looked at Kyuhyun,  
  
“Don’t become his inspiration if you can’t handle it.”  
  
Kyuhyun read the underlying words, _don’t hurt him_.  
  
He looked at Jiyong’s small form and pale face.  
  
“It’s not ‘can’ or ‘can’t’ anymore. I _want_ it.”  
  
Kyuhyun was too busy with his eyes on Jiyong to see Taeyang’s surprised look at the possessive tone in his voice.  
  
“I want it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update.  
> So maybe I've been more inspired by these two than I expected to be. This one is dedicated to the wonderful bookworm83197, all those of you leaving me kudos and my crazy friends Rika-chan, Aka-chan and Saori-chan :3.


	5. Chapter 5

“He’s pretty dehydrated so a lot of liquids this time Taeyang-ssi.”  
  
That’s what the doctor as he slipped his shoes into the door giving Taeyang an almost rueful smile. Kyuhyun didn’t like it. It wasn’t his place to judge, they had probably done this a lot.  
  
But he just didn’t like it.  
  
The way they discussed Jiyong’s situation, like it was normal for the man to nearly starve himself to death, left Kyuhyun highly unsettled. He pushed aside his own thoughts however, Dong Youngbae had known Jiyong for a lot longer and he probably had no option but to accept the reality.  
  
While Jiyong slept Kyuhyun learned more about the man than he expected to conscious. Taeyang had brandished a kitchen knife cutting vegetables with an expertise that was impressive. Taeyang liked to talk while cooking, so it wasn’t like Kyuhyun was taking advantage of the situation.  
  
Much.  
  
“So Seungri was all ‘I bet I could get her no.’ Jiyongie can be quite competitive, so one by one they walk over to the waitress. She tells Seungri out right that she didn’t want to give him her number and Jiyong that she’s married. So these two idiots get drunk as hell. We get back to the dorms by around midnight and Seungri finds a note in Daesung’s Jacket. Moral of the story: Dae’s got the most game.”  
  
Taeyang never paused in his task as he spoke sautéing oysters in a large pan with the wrist movements of a pro. He looked more at home in the kitchen than the owner himself. Kyuhyun’s tongue itched to ask questions, but he hesitated. Was it really his place to pry into the man’s life? He wondered.  
  
The image of Jiyong’s pale bony hand sticking of a pile of music sheets spurred him on. He wanted to help, even if Jiyong himself would never agree to it. Kyuhyun knew a thing or two about pain.  
  
“Why does he do this to himself?”  
  
The question hung in the air awkwardly for a second and Taeyang didn’t show any outward reaction to it affecting him, but his voice was grim when he replied, “He wasn’t really taught any other way to cope with everything.”  
  
Kyuhyun furrowed his brow, “What do you mean by that?...even earlier, it sounded like my presence had something to do with it.” He didn’t meant to sound egoistical or self-centered but it was a question he couldn’t stop himself from asking.   
  
Taeyang gave Kyuhyun a hard look, Kyuhyun could tell he was weighing his words carefully.  
  
“Jiyong, he’s not always fickle or spontaneous unlike what people think. With things that matter he genuinely believes in the long term. Long term career, long term relationships and even..long term crushes.”  
  
“What does that have to do with me?” Kyuhyun was thoroughly confused now. He had just met the man a short while back, it wasn’t enough for Jiyong to form an attachment of any sort with him.  
  
Taeyang sighed, pausing his actions. He placed the knife down and clenched his fist by his side, “I don’t get it either, I never have. But…it has everything to do with you.”  
  
“I think that’s enough.” Jiyong’s voice was cold, and it startled Taeyang who looked at the man at the top of the stairs with a sheepish grin.  
  
“Jiyong-ah, I didn’t mean-“Taeyang took a step in Jiyong’s direction, but he was cut off by a sharp glare.  
  
Jiyong was clutching at the railing, obviously it was difficult for him to move about easily having just collapsed. He caught Kyuhyun’s eyes on him and if possible his expression darkened, “What are you looking at?”  
  
“Jiyong-ah, it’s all right.” Taeyang tried to placate the man, but Jiyong wouldn’t have any of it.  
  
“The freak show’s over. Both of you out of my house _now_.”  
  
He walked back inside and the sound of him slamming his door shut echoed through the silent apartment.  
  
Kyuhyun sat frozen, unsure as to exactly what had happened.   
  
“It’s better if we go now. He going to be this way for a while. Don’t take it personally, he’s just embarrassed you saw him like that.”  
  
Taeyang grabbed both their coats and shuffled them out of Jiyong’s place before Kyuhyun could really wrap him mind around things. Taeyang’s last words while handing Kyuhyun his coat were- “Don’t come by here for a while. He’s going to be in that mood for the next week.”  
  
\--

Jiyong wasn’t moping. It was beneath him to mope despite what Teddy, his close producer friend described his situation as. He didn’t want to face Taeyang, not in the right mind to deal with the onslaught of smothering affection in guise of concerned questioning, _specific questioning_ his buddy would bestow on him.  
So he had holed himself in Teddy’s studio for the weekend running over song tracks. Despite the doctor’s specific orders that he stay away from work, Jiyong had a magnetic connection to music. It wasn’t even his choice anymore. Without the sound of electronic beats pounding in his head, he tended to think.   
  
And his brain liked to stray to Kyuhyun a lot.  
  
He knew he had an addiction, to his work. It wasn’t something he tried to fix either. Work, no _music_ was the only way he could drown out his other problems. Smoking worked too, but it was not as effective. Depression could be a bitch.   
  
He had a lot of pressure on him, expectations that he wasn’t sure he could match. Stories came in, about how much his fans were doing for him. Other artists either criticized him, or looked at him reverently. Every other girlfriend or boyfriend he had wanted something as well.  
  
They all wanted more.  
  
He wasn’t ungrateful. He was just tired.  
  
And Kyuhyun, of all the fucking people had to see this embarrassingly weak side of Jiyong.  
  
He wasn’t sure what the singer had felt that day, or why he was even there. Jiyong had been too wrapped up in himself, maybe he still was. What he was sure of though, was that their relationship would be tainted with obligation now.  
  
“Yah! If you’re going to continue moping go do it elsewhere. I got a song to get ready today and I don’t want your brooding shit to affect it.” Teddy snapped at him shoving Jiyong out of the chair he was on and plopping himself into it.  
  
Jiyong just draped himself over the small orange couch in the corner of the studio instead.  
  
“You’re a big comfort hyung.” Jiyong replied making sure to inject an appropriate amount of sarcasm into his tone.   
  
“I ain’t got the time to comfort you bro. I’ve got a guy coming in today for a possible collaboration. You’re refusing to tell me what the actual problem is anyway.”  
  
Jiyong just buried his face into a cushion, “I got a new tattoo the other day. The place you told me about, was pretty decent.”  
  
Now Teddy looked at him with an excited gleam in his eyes, his hyung was predictable and this made it easy for Jiyong to direct his attention elsewhere.  
  
“Show me.” Teddy demanded pushing his white snapback off his head.  
Jiyong flipped over to his back and lifted up his shirt.   
  
\--  
  
Kyuhyun had decided to take Taeyang’s advice and he didn’t go back to Jiyong’s apartment wanting to give the man the time he needed. This didn’t mean he stopped thinking about him though, and when his manager had come to him with work prospects Kyuhyun had jumped on the opportunity for a distraction. He was sitting in his company’s van now driving over to the producer’s place.   
  
“Hyung, are you sure this is a good idea. His music is vastly different from mine.”  
  
His manager looked back at him from the review mirror, “That’s the whole point, sajangnim thinks this will be a good way to broaden your scope with the public.”  
  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, of course this was the president’s idea. The producer lived in his studio so they would be going there. His manager had been informed that the door would be open so they could just enter. Kyuhyun spared a glance the producer’s name on the paper in his hands.  
  
_Teddy._  
  
Once they arrived his manager asked him to go up while he found a place to park. Kyuhyun climbed the short flight of stairs to the man’s studio and then without much thought he turned the knob and opened the door. If they had been given prior permission it would be better to do as asked. Music was playing when he entered, a short funky beat.  
  
The sight that greeted Kyuhyun made him cringe. The producer was kneeling over a half-naked man on his couch. He took quick steps back, but crashed into a rack of CD’s and both men looked up at the commotion.  
  
“Shit! I’m sorry-I didn’t. I mean I was told to just enter.”  
  
Teddy just nodded at him nonchalantly and moved off the couch, “That’s fine. I knew you were coming.”  
  
But Kyuhyun was too busy staring at the couch to hear anything the man said. He felt like he had been punched in the gut.  
  
Kwon Jiyong looked back at him with an equally surprised expression as he scrambled to sit up.  
  
“I can explain.”  
  
It was too late, Kyuhyun had already run out.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came to life thanks to the wonderful comments I received in the previous chapter to continue. I really hope I don''t disappoint you guys! :)


	6. Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a warning here, there is some minor violence and a minor character death in this chapter.

Jiyong had not expected Kyuhyun to be the singer Teddy had been talking about. He was sure fate was having a good laugh as he ran down the stairs to catch up with the man. What would he even say? ‘ _I was just showing him my new tattoo_ ’ sounded like a juvenile excuse, even if it was the truth.  
  
Kyuhyun was a fast walker and Jiyong watched his retreating back as he walked back toward the giant black SM van. He jogged across the street trying not to get hit by this one red Chevrolet that zoomed past. Just a few weeks ago he had decided that his one sided thing for Kyuhyun, categorized as a celebrity crush, would remain one sided for as long as he lived. Even now as he called out Kyuhyun’s name he wasn’t sure what they were doing.  
  
Kyuhyun was just fifty meters away from the van, Jiyong was about to call out his name again, and that’s when it went wrong.

They had no prior warning.  
  
There was so much Jiyong wanted to say. If he had run a little faster, or paid better attention.  
  
_If only._

Two seconds after Kyuhyun’s manager waved at him from the car smiling widely, there was a loud booming sound of the van blowing up in a blast of red orange fire that stretched up sending debris flying around.  
  
Jiyong watched in horror as Kyuhyun’s body was pushed black by the force of the blast, arcing through the air before falling against the asphalt with a sick crack. His feet were frozen to the ground as fear twisted in the pit of his stomach. _Oh God no_.  
  
Jiyong didn’t have time to think before rushing towards Kyuhyun’s body. He saw, more than felt himself cradle the head full of soft brown hair into his arms. Kyuhyun’s face was pale, and Jiyong placed his trembling fingers under Kyuhyun’s nose to confirm that he was still breathing. He struggled to search for his phone, trying to ignore the blood staining his fingers.  
  
_So much blood._  
  
A strangled sob tore through his throat, panic increasing when he couldn’t find his cell. He was afraid to move Kyuhyun so he shielded the man best he could from any flying debris facing his own back to the van. People had begun to gather around them, frantically Jiyong barked at the closest person. His senses were too disarrayed to recognize whether it was a man or a woman as he begged them to call the emergency number.  
  
_His body is cold_ , a voice in his head whispered. Jiyong pulled off his Jacket to wrap around the man, then he took off his shirt to press it against the gash on Kyuhyun’s head. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, time seemed to stop each moment dragging itself out as Jiyong matched each breath of his with Kyuhyun’s tiny shallow ones.  
  
_You’ll be okay._  
  
_I’m here._  
  
_I won’t let anything happen to you._  
  
He repeated these words again and again in his head, unable to see or do anything.  
  
The paramedics arrived soon. Jiyong remembered clutching Kyuhyun and looking at them with desperate eyes. Teddy was somewhere in the throng of it, speaking to the officers with the limited knowledge he had of the situation.  
  
The ride to the hospital was just a blur, so was the four hour wait outside the operation room. Slowly one by one people came in. Jiyong wasn’t sure who informed them. He refused to move from his position outside the waiting room staring at the red light on top of white doors.  
  
Teddy greeted Kyuhyun’s parents and the super junior members as they came in one by one. Some with grim expressions and others with hysterical tears.  
  
Jiyong couldn’t bear to look at them. This was his fault. They threw him curious looks but otherwise left him alone, huddling together murmuring comforting words from time to time.  
  
When the doctor finally came out it was Kyuhyun’s mother who approached the man first, followed closely by Ryeowook. He smiled and informed them that Kyuhyun would be okay. Jiyong felt his shoulders droop in relief.  
  
“You can come meet him, but try to be quiet since he had suffered a concussion.”  
  
Kyuhyun’s mother nodded, before she hesitated and turned to Jiyong, “I heard you brought my son here. Come with us, you must have worried too,” she said holding her hand out to Jiyong. She looked more like a mother than his own did and her small smile reminded him so much of Kyuhyun’s that it caused his throat to tighten. Jiyong took her hand and held it all the way to Kyuhyun’s room.  
  
Kyuhyun’s bed had been raised to a reclined position and he had blue hospital sheets wrapped around him. The low, but steading beeping of the heart rate monitor beside his bed confirmed that he was okay. Except for one detail, that made it impossible for Jiyong to take his eyes of Kyuhyun’s face.  
  
Two identical swathes of cotton and bandages covered his eyes, the pristine white smoothening over Kyuhyun’s creamy skin. Jiyong couldn’t tell if it was he or Kyuhyun’s mother that gasped. Ryeowook quickly asked the nurse what had happened.  
  
“It’s just temporary blindness, he should be fine in a week or so.” The nurse replied nonchalantly. Jiyong felt the guilt and horror creep up his throat. His fault. He should have explained, not allowed Kyuhyun to reach that far. His legs rushed him out of the room, running straight for the men’s washroom where he emptied the contents of his stomach into a toilet bowl. His bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks greeted him in the vanity mirror. He should have been more careful, he should have somehow just known.  
  
“It’s your fault isn’t it?”  
  
Jiyong was startled to hear his own thoughts voiced out loud, he whipped his head around to come to face with Siwon. He didn’t know the other man well enough and Jiyong tried in vain to control his expression at the words thrown at him.  
  
Siwon had come in and latched the door to keep them away from prying eyes. When Jiyong didn’t answer he repeated his question firmly and this time with conviction.  
  
“It’s your fault?”  
  
“Yes it is.”  
  
Jiyong’s words came out as shallow as he felt. He well predicted the reaction his agreement would cause when Siwon walked towards him with a dark expression of ill-concealed anger and punched him hard across the face.  
  
“You bastard, I knew it. I warned him to stay away from the likes of you.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Jiyong replied, he was instigating the man, maybe getting hit brought him some sadistic sense of redemption.  
  
Siwon took another aggressive step towards Jiyong, but a rapid knock and Leeteuk’s voice calling his name through the door stopped him. He threw Jiyong one last warning look, “I don’t want to see your face anywhere near here again,” then walked out of the washroom pulling on Sungmin’s arm when he looked at Jiyong with surprised eyes.  
  
Jiyong wiped the blood off his mouth roughly with his wrist. He agreed with Siwon, but there was still one thing he had to do. He didn’t have his phone with him, so he pushed himself off the bathroom floor and washed off his bloody nose on the sink.  
  
Teddy was waiting for him outside and his hyung winced at the state of his face.  
  
“Here pull this hoody on you’ve got too much blood on you, it’s all I could grab last minute.”  
  
Jiyong shook his head, “I need your phone hyung. I’ve got a couple of calls to make.”  
  
Teddy stubbornly pushed the black hoody into Jiyong’s arms, “You have a job that you could lose if you went around looking like that right now. You might not care about your image, but you’ll be of no help to anyone with the paparazzi at your heels.”  
  
Jiyong glared at him but pulled it over his head.  
  
“Happy now? Give me your phone before I lose my patience hyung.”

Teddy sighed and then fished his phone out of his back pocket and pressed it into Jiyong’s outstretched palm.  
  
“You sure you want to get in the middle of this?” Teddy asked him shuffling closer when a nurse stared at them for too long.  
  
“Is that even a question hyung?” Jiyong shot back.  
  
“Alright, I won’t stop you then.”  
  
Jiyong already had the number dialed waiting for the other person to pick up.  
  
**_“Hello?”_**  
  
“I need your help.”  
  
**_“…what is it?”_**  
  
“I want you to investigate something for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks a lot to those who've encouraged me to continue this XD. This chapter is dedicated to the lovely commenters and kudos-ers as usual. You guys give me the energy to write more :)


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuhyun had not seen hide or hair of Jiyong for a week now. At first when he woke, he had been disoriented and confused. His mother had been holding his hand calming him while he panicked over his lack of sight.  
  
Two days later he managed to maneuver himself around the room without tripping over his own feet. His members took turns visiting him daily, in groups of two or three. Ryeowook always hovered close fluffing his pillows and refreshing his ice water. Siwon was an angry presence beside the door, even if Kyuhyun could not see him, he could picture Siwon smiling his famous press grin at every doctor that came through and eying the two cops assigned to his case with tense eyes.

Honestly, Kyuhyun felt completely smothered between the two of them, despite the good intentions.

After the twentieth time Ryeowook got up, ‘because the layering of Kyuhyun’s sheets didn’t look right, and who in their right mind turned down the air-conditioning that low, the hospital staff really needed to recheck the plumbing while they fixed the AC, and-’

Kyuhyun had enough, and snapped at everyone to leave or he would end up admitting himself again over a stress hernia. Kyuhyun breathed a sigh of relief as the door shut behind them and he was finally left a moment of peace, which left his mind time to wander.

He’d tried not to think about the specific lack of presence he had expected to be part of the hovering when he woke up. It was a little pathetic, but every time he heard to door click open, his heart would soar, hoping that Kwon Jiyong would walk in like he owned the room, complain about the low quality of the chairs in the room and then proceed to distract Kyuhyun from his shaking hands and new founded vulnerability.  
  
But he hadn’t heard from Jiyong since the-

Since.

Kyuhyun palmed at the coffee table beside his bed, grasping his phone in his hand once he found it. He had probably annoyed Ryeowook with the number of times he asked the man to check if there were any texts, or calls. But Jiyong obviously owed Kyuhyun nothing of the sort, Kyuhyun was the one who had butt into the other man’s life, he didn’t even-

Kyuhyun wondered if they were dating, Jiyong and Teddy. It was possible, they probably spent a lot of time together, knew each other well-

Kyuhyun wondered if he’d be able to stop torturing himself over this.  


It was another distraction, from what he was really avoiding.  
  
Red, orange, pain, his manager-

Kyuhyun took a deep shuddering breath as he fisted his shaking hands. He was supposed to be mourning, but he had been stuck in the hospital instead, unable to attend the funeral. He could feel his eyes start to burn, the sobs building up in his chest. This was probably what Ryeowook and Siwon were worried about, rightly so.  
  
But some twisted part of Kyuhyun didn’t feel like he had a right to his pain. He had heard what the cops mumbled, that this was probably the work of an anti-fan. Which meant that this was on Kyuhyun, his fingers gripped and ungripped his phone, trying to keep the anxiety at bae. What did Jiyong think about this? Did he blame Kyuhyun as well, was that why he wasn’t coming to visit?

A commotion at his door broke Kyuhyun away from his thoughts. The door rattled a bit, and the muffled voices from the other end became clear,

“Hyung, did you see the way that nurse looked at me? I think she likes me, maybe I should go ask her out!”

“Seungri-ah, we’re here to visit a patient,” replied a very disgruntled sounding voice, “Jiyongie will be incredibly pissed off if he knew you tried something with one of Kyuhyun’s nurses. And neither of us want him anymore agitated than he already is.”

Kyuhyun’s heart caught in his throat when he heard Jiyong’s name, and he strained his neck to listen further.

“But hyuuung,” Seungri whined, “Just cause Jiyong hyung’s not getting any, why do I have to suffer-”

“That’s enough, we’re going in now and I don’t want to hear a peep from you.”

Kyuhyun heard the door open fully, and he quickly sat back and pretended like he hadn’t been eavesdropping (really, they should have gone elsewhere if they didn’t want him to listen).

The sound of footsteps got nearer and the first person announced themselves, confirming Kyuhyun’s suspicions,  
  
“Annyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun-sii,” he could hear the man shuffle a little, awkwardly, “This is Bigbang’s Taeyang,” he introduced. Kyuhyun couldn’t help snorting, “Yeah, cause there might be another Taeyang coming to visit me, with the same exact voice, who would also get an easy clearance from my bodyguard posted at the door,” Kyuhyun said, wryly amused.

There was a chocked sound of laughter and then a ‘thwack’ sound.

“Ow, why do you guys keeping abusing me! This is domestic violence y’know.” Seungri complained.

“Well, considering your only witness is blind right now, guess you won’t have much of a case to make,” Taeyang replied dryly. “No offense Kyuhyun-ssi,” he added, almost as an afterthought.  
  
“None taken,” Kyuhyun replied easily.

 

“Sooooo…” Seungri dragged out the word, “We got you fruits and, a pack of wheat energy bars, and what looks like organic cake from a Swiss- Okay-“ Seungri paused, “This has to be some level of double standard, when I was in the hospital the last time where was my cake?? Jiyo-”

“What Seungri means to say,” Taeyang quickly interrupted, “Is that we hope you have a speedy recovery, Kyuhyun-ssi.”

Kyuhyun didnlt let the opportunity go however, “Taeyang-ssi, as much as I appreciate the gesture, I have to ask- Where’s Jiyong?” His phone felt cold in his hands and Kyuhyun tried to hide the slight tremble in them.

Taeyang sighed, “Jiyong is…preoccupied.”

“With what?!” Kyuhyun asked, incredulous.

“Just some things he has to take care of.” Taeyang said vaguely, and Kyuhyun felt himself snap.

“What?! He can’t even look at me anymore?! Is that it? Because I- because-”Kyuhyun could hear the guilt wrecking his own voice, words breaking towards the end. He couldn’t bear to say it however, bring his darkest thoughts out into the open.

“Oh god, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Seungri grumbled, “You two definitely deserve each other. Listen up cupcake, if there is anyone Jiyong blames right now, it’s himself for not being able to get you out of there sooner. Makes no sense, I know, but Hyung tends to be a little dramatic about everything.”

He felt someone squeeze his shoulder, “I’m really sorry this happened to you Kyuhyun-sii,” Taeyang said with his easy sincerity, “Jiyong will visit soon, I promise.”

The rest of the conversation shifted towards the generic, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help clinging to Taeyang’s promise. There was a cruel voice in his head that said, _‘They’re obviously lying, why would Jiyong want to visit a murderer?’_

One more week after that visit, Kyuhyun spent in muffled torment, and quiet healing. His eyes were getting better, and Ryeowook had loosed up his spartan guard, letting Kyuhyun take short walks around the hospital- with aide of course.

The sun dipping across the horizon was their timer, and Siwon would dutifully guide Kyuhyun back to bed under Ryeowook’s watchful eye. The problem with going to bed early, especially for a night owl like Kyuhyun, was that it woke him up at an obscene hour.

2 AM

Kyuhyun’s eyes opened up naturally, sensing the same prickling feeling he had since the first time he had woken up at the hospital. The only difference being that when Kyuhyun turned to his head, he could see the physical proof in the mop of red hair resting in the middle of his bed, face tuned towards Kyuhyun, eyes unblinking.

Kyuhyun slowly closed his eyes again, basking in the relief that followed, “Didn’t anyone tell you that it’s rude to stare? Jiyong-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAH!!! I finally UPDATED!!! I've got another G-Kyu fic up too (Or up soon depending on when you're reading >w<). I'm back lovelies ^^. Apologies for any typos or the like- as promised this fic has not been abandoned >.<


End file.
